


Human!Thomas X Reader

by XEmpressXSadimistX



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon Powers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I dunno any other tags lol, Insight, Kidnapping, Love, Nonsense, Probably wont make sense, Spies & Secret Agents, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEmpressXSadimistX/pseuds/XEmpressXSadimistX
Summary: Thomas/Nikolai encountering You, a totally unassuming, totally regular degular state psychologist who was stationed at The Park for no more than a month. You had your assignments, he had his mission and the two weren't supposed to be crossed.
Relationships: Human!Thomas X Reader
Kudos: 2





	Human!Thomas X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post! There's a major lacking of stories with Thomas and I thought I could try and add lol! It's some fluff and probably won't make too much sense but this is purely for fun! Hope it's good lol! 
> 
> <3 ESMau

With a deep inhale, you took in the scent of infused vanilla and pine--the familiar aroma of your car being the only thing calming you down as you drove to the location of your next clients. 'The Park' was as much information you were given but finding your way proved easy--almost smack dead in the city was a park that you were sure made up at least half the neighbourhood. Keeping your (e/c) eyes trained on the dirt path, you soon pulled up some feet away from a large, two story house in a blue-ish grey coat with contrasting white steps. Sitting on almost each row was a group of men: One with black hair, fully dressed in blue and black clothes, a smaller man with brunette hair wearing a brown sweater with jeans, and a pudgy man in a washed out puke green shirt, faded trousers, and a mop of shoulder length greasy dark green hair. At least it looked green. There was also an elderly, bald man with a top hat dressed completely in formal clothes, a very muscular man with dyed white hair and dressed in jeans. Just jeans. A lanky man in a red snapback and red shirt with obvious signs of balding and lastly, a man in a black shirt and brown pants with a messy head of bleached brunette hair. 

There were a lot more people than you were expecting. As soon as you had eased your car into a stop, you took in one more deep inhale then forced out a small smile. You smoothed out your casual (f/c) shirt and black jeggings then pulled slightly on the flaps of your (f/c) waist length hooded cardigan. You stepped out of your car, a folder and clipboard in hand, and made your way to the group, your nerves growing a bit out of control once all eyes landed on you. 

"Ah, right on time." The man in red stated before gesturing to you. "This is who I was speaking of earlier. She'll be around for the next few weeks monitoring you guys."

Before you could say anything a few sighs and 'pshh' rang out from the crowd. You even heard the mention of a name--Susan, was it? Doing your best to keep your smile, you let it pass. 

The man in red turns to you officially and gives you a grateful smile as he extends his hand. "I'm Benson. Thank you for coming." You nodded as you took his hand, albeit a bit shyly, and shook it. 

"Thank you for having me."

"This," Benson released your hand then pointed to each person, starting at the black hair guy and going up. "Is Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and Thomas." 

So many names. You weren’t always the best with recalling names but faces posed no problem. It wasn't like you were being paid big time money for doing this, but the head, a Mr.Maellard, was going to be in some hot water with a few suits who suspected foul play at the establishment. More so, a handful of corporate individuals, whose job it is to protect worker's mental and physical state, suspected the possible notion of harassment occurring at The Park. Since most of the actions being taken is based on speculation, you would have to tread carefully. You had every right to do what you're doing, but you also came under the guise of just being there to counsel, not bust anyone for harassment. But it's all part of the job, the two are interlocked you supposed.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I'm (F/N)." You picked up the small stack of papers in your arms and handed one to Benson then allowed the others to pass around what's left. "If you have a moment today, I'd like for you to sign this." 

"This is..?" Rigby called out.

"It's just an agreement that anything discussed will be kept confidential and you don't have to do or say anything you don't want t-"

"Oh! So we can skip all this then?" Rigby asked, perking up.

"No. You better do this, or you're fired!" Benson growled as he glared at Rigby. Temper. Noted.

"Y-You all don't have to sign it at this moment, but please do get it back to me by the end of the day." You broaden your smile just a bit. "I'll be around for a while just to get a lay of the land."

A mixture of understanding mumbles rang out before a paper was thrust into your hand. It was Benson's. Somehow, you weren't surprised that he'd be the first to give it in. You accepted it with a nod and carefully placed it in your folder. Next came Skips and Pops, but the rest held out, not yet sure of what they should do. Seeing this, Benson took it as a time to delegate the daily chores.

Not wanting to be in anyone's way, you hopped back in your car and drove back out The Park to officially rest your jalopy in the parking lot. "That wasn't so bad, (Y/N). As soon as I get all the papers back, I can start scheduling." You mumbled as you banged your head against your steering wheel, exasperated.

\---

"Can you believe this?" Rigby grumbled. "I don't want some chic all up in my head, man!!"

"I dunno. Don't think it really makes much of a difference." Mordecai grinned. " 'S not like you got much going on in there." 

"Stop talking!" Rigby gave a weak punch to Mordecai's arm with a sharp glare and with a pitiful laugh, Mordecai shoved Rigby to the far side of the step.

"I dunno 'bout you ladies, but no chic's gettin' in my head!! My mind's a steel trap!" Muscle Man bragged with a shit-eating grin.

"But, didn't Benson say this is mandatory?" Thomas chimed in.

"Yea, but I don't wanna do this!!" 

"Rigby. Relax. You heard (Y/N). We don't have to do or say anything we don't want to." Mordecai smirked. "At most, we'll just be chillin' in a room for a few and that's it."

"Well...when you put it that way…"  
\---  
Late afternoon was rolling around and you were just about done mapping out everything. The area was a lot bigger than you thought--from the outside The Park was already large, but the inside was literally a world of its own. It couldn't rival Central Park back in New York City, but it was still something impressive. Instead of driving through the area, you had decided to foot it to better get an experience and it made getting around that much longer. Following the road's path, you soon pulled up to the Snack Bar--a small area littered with a few chairs and tables and a very bored Mordecai and Rigby behind the counter.

"Yo! (Y/N)!" Mordecai waved you over. "We filled out that paper you wanted!"

"Great! Thanks!" You carefully took the papers from them then turned away slightly to survey the area. "I kind of figured there'd be more people here at this time."

"Meh, it's a slow day. Can't be helped." Mordecai mumbled.

"Yea? I'm guessing this doesn't happen often then. How do you deal with it? I'm sure you're hella bored." 

"Well, usually w-"

"SHHH!!" Rigby jumped up and slammed his hand over Mordecai's mouth. "You don't wanna give her our secrets. She works with Benson!"

"Dude!" Mordecai shoved him off. "Chill out! You're getting all crazy for nothing!"

"I..I don't want to cause any trouble for you guys. I'm sure I've distracted you long enough. Sorry!" You smoothed back a single section of your hair before smiling awkwardly and escorting yourself away from the two. The last thing you wanted to do was be the reason why a fight broke out. Again. 

Continuing your trek down the path, you took in the tranquil song of the birds, giving in entirely to nature's embrace. That is, until you heard the revved up screeching of a car pulling up from behind you. Trying to stay cautious you made sure to walk closer to the foliage and avoid the openness of the road's middle but just as you did, you caught the sound of wheels tousling the gravel and swerving onto the path behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you caught sight of Muscle Man pulling up at high speed in a golf cart, one hand on the wheel and the other swirling his shirt wildly in a tornado. 

Out of fear of literally being flattened, you took one more step into the arms of the foliage, your back coming in contact with a nearby standing tree as the cart came to a jolting halt. Thomas jutted forward, his palms slamming against the dashboard to stop his body from completely flying over the hood.

"Here! Consider it an honour to have my John Hancock!!" He tossed his paper your way before shoving Thomas out of the cart and speeding off. "WOOOOOO!!! Later losers!!"

You grabbed the thin sheet before the wind could snatch it from your grasp then ran to Thomas. He chuckled softly to himself as he rose up to his feet and dusted off his pants. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yea, yea. Fine. He does this a lot." 

"A-A lot?" Your eyes widened slightly in worry as you turned to look at the dissipating dust cloud Muscle Man had kicked up with the cart. "That's...worrying.."

"Really, it's nothing! Just guys being bros y'know?" He smiled reassuringly before reaching into his back pocket and pulling free a perfectly folded paper. He carefully unfolded it and handed it to you. "You wanted this by today right?"

"Yea. Thanks." You took the paper from him and placed his and Muscle Man's in the folder you've been lugging around all day. 

An awkward silence soon ensued between you two as you both stood by. The other not sure if it was okay to just walk away and leave or to just keep standing. It was still a long walk in either direction before you'd reach a different location or the house.

"It's pretty easy to get lost in here," Thomas began. "Want me to walk you back to the house?"

"I couldn't ask- I mean, it'd be bad if Benson caught you slacking!" You remembered his minor display of rage from earlier.

"It's fine. Besides, helping people is part of the job." Thomas cracked a small grin your way.

"If you're sure," A tiny smile slipped onto your lips. "Lead the way."


End file.
